The invention relates to a seat frame of a motor vehicle seat with a seat carrier having two side parts that are oriented with respect to each other along a front axis and along a rear axis, a pivotal bridge being pivotal about at least one of said axes, said bridge comprising a tie bar and two side arms, and with a first adjustment device having a motor-driven drive unit.
In general, seat frames must offer sufficient stability and, in their quality of integrated seats, must also be capable of taking belt forces. Further, they must also be of the smallest dimensions possible and offer sufficient space for additional equipment features such as, for example, additional adjustment devices, lordose support, massage functions such as vibrating functions, etc.
A primary problem of the seat frames of the type mentioned herein above is that reaction forces of the first adjustment device act upon the side parts, affecting at least one side part. This side part is not only loaded in its longitudinal direction, meaning in the connection line of the pierce points of the two axes, but also in the y direction. The side parts deform in the y direction, bulging for example outward or inward.
It is an object of the present invention to indicate a seat frame in which the at least one adjustment device introduces as far as practicable few bending moments into the side parts. Another object of the invention is to utilize solid components of the seat frame, for example a pivotal bridge, better than before in order to achieve stability of the entire seat frame and to thereby assign to these parts functions they did not have hitherto.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to further develop the seat frame of the type mentioned herein above in such a manner that reaction forces of the first adjustment device will cause least possible bending moments to occur in the side parts and that, in addition thereto, there is more space available for other component parts between the side parts than before.